Mama!
by Onyx-tan
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP]Tao itu tidak suka dengan anak kecil! tapi dia malah bertemu anak kembar menyebalkan yg memintanya untuk jadi mama mereka/ KrisTao duda!Krisxteacher!Tao twins!SugaWoozi mpreg! yaoi! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Cast** : Wu Yifan (Kris) Huang Zitao (Tao)

 **Author:** Onyx-tan

 **P** air; KrisTao, others

 **Genre:** Romance, family, humor little bit hurt

* * *

Kris mendelik tidak suka saat menyadari hari sudah sore. Dia mendengus sekali lagi ketika menyadari waktunya terbuang sia-sia. Duda dua anak ini ingin sekali segera merebahkan badannya ke kasur super nyamannya. Jika tidak ingat ia mempunyai dua buah hati yang membawanya kesini, sudah pasti ia sekarang ia tidak ada ditaman dengan tatapan hampir seluruh wanita yang tampak begitu mendambanya. Hey! Dia tau kok dia tampan tapi mereka tidak perlu menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar juga! Dia risih! Tidak suka.

"PAPAAAAA"

Ia merasa terselamatkan ketika mendengar suara cempreng dua orang bocah yang kini berlari kearahnya dengan semangat. Hahaha, lihat saja wajah para wanita-wanita centil itu yang berubah menjadi cemberut. Wajah dua buah hatinya—yang merupakan anak kembar—itu tampak menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi yang tembam dan cengiran manis yang menampakkan gigi susu mereka—ia jadi tidak sabar mencubit bokong kenyal mereka jika tidak menyadari dua buah hatinya tampak lari dengan menggandeng seseorang. Seseorang itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Dan entah bagaimana, Kris merasa ada suatu efek cahaya sewaktu orang itu tersenyum padanya. Ya Tuhan orang itu kenapa dia cantik sekali?!

"PAPAAA~~"

Suara cempreng bocah berambut _pink_ menyadarkannya. Oh, Yoongi ternyata. Bocah itu nampak menarik-narik celananya. Kris menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya; _ada apa?_ Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa si bocah berambut pink menjawab "Papa air liurmu terus keluar" seketika Kris segera mengambil sapu tangan yang tersedia di kantung celananya dan membersihkan sekitar bibirnya. Hal itu sukses mengundang kikikan geli kedua anaknya dan orang itu. Sialan! Kris benar-benar akan mencubit bokong anaknya yang jahil.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanyanya setelah menguasai nada datar andalannya. Kini giliran bocah berambut pirang _platinum_ menarik celananya. "Aku dan _hyung_ cedang beljalan-jalan dan kami telcecat" bocah yang diketahui bernama Jihoon itu menjawab dengan muka memelas lalu menunjuk orang yang digandengnya bersama sang _hyung_ "tapi _noona_ cantik ini menyelamatkan kami" lanjutnya dengan wajah ceria.

"errr… Aku seorang pria Jihoon- _ah_ " kata orang itu tak lupa dengan senyum canggungnya. Hah? Bahkan Kris baru sadar jika yang dihadapannya ini seorang pria. "Tapi kenapa wajahmu cantik sekali?" tanya Yoongi yang diangguki Jihoon. Pria itu terkekeh sambil menggeleng tanda tidak tau. Ah, walaupun seorang pria Kris merasa orang dihadapannya sangat sangat cantik. Kris bahkan berniat mengencaninya. Eh?

"Ah terima kasih sudah membantu mereka untuk kesini. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Wu Yifan, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kris" tak lupa ia memasang senyum _cool_.

"Huang Zitao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao. Begitu orang-orang memanggil pria berkebangsaan China yang sekarang menetap di Korea bersama sang kakak sepupu yang telah menikah dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Korea. Jika melihat wajahnya orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah tipe lembut lemah gemulai, menggemaskan, serta penyayang. Tapi jika kau menjadi orang terdekatnya, kau akan tau sifat asli milik Huang Zitao. Dia tidak sama dengan penilaian orang—justru ia adalah kebalikannya. Maksudnya, dia itu tidak lembut lemah gemulai karna ia bukan wanita; dia amat membenci orang yang mengiranya wanita padahal terkadang ia bertampilan cukup manly. Menggemaskan? Hey! Sebenarnya dia tidak suka menjadi orang yang terlihat menggemaskan, ia melakukan itu jika ada maunya. Kalau penyayang, tenang saja dia memang orang penyayang hanya saja terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Dan satu lagi ia TIDAK SUKA anak kecil.

Heh? Jangan kanget. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil. Mereka itu berisik, menyebalkan, manja dan cengeng, katanya—ckckck bahkan dulu kau juga seperti itu Huang Zitao. Kenapa dia menolong anak kembar dengan beda warna rambut itu? Oh _well_ dia punya alasan untuk itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menolong mereka tapi si bocah berambut pink yang ia ketahui bernama Yoongi mengatakan; " _Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau asal kau bisa membawa kami ke tempat papa kami berada_ " dan ia setuju. Kemudian berakhir dengan Tao yang pergi bersama bocah kembar yang menggemaskan—walau ia tidak mengakui—bersama papa mereka yang bernama Kris itu membeli beberapa barang bermerek yang cukup mahal.

Buruk ya? Tapi itulah sifat aslinya—dia akan senang melakukan apapun asal diberi imbalan. Setidaknya ia bukan seorang penjilat.

Tao menatap puas kantung hasil belanjaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tidak buruk juga pergi dengan bocah-bocah menyebalkan tadi yang ternyata juga _doyan_ berbelanja. Karna merasa senang, ia memutuskan tidur cepat setelah acara mandi malam yang cukup cepat. Dia bersiap-siap segera ke alam mimpi sebelum nada dering ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka, menemukan nama ' _Luhan_ - _ge_ ' yang menelponnya dengan malas ia mengangkat.

"ucapkan apa maumu nyonya Oh, kau mengganggu tidur tampanku" ucapnya to the point. Bisa ia dengar suara diseberang sana sedang terkikik. Oh sialan, dia benci suara gegenya yang sedang terkikik, terlihat seolah mengoloknya.

"Tao-ie begini, aku sedang memiliki kesibukan dengan Sehun sampai besok pagi jadi—"

"—maksudmu sibuk bercinta dengan Oh Sehun" dia memotong ucapan Luhan dan mencibirnya saat mendengar Luhan terbatuk disebrang sana.

"Ya! Mulutmu Huang Zitao!" pria disebrang sana memekik tapi Tao tidak peduli. Dia berdecak kesal saat menyadari sudah jam sembilan malam. "cepat katakan saja Lu- _ge_ , aku mengantuk" katanya dengan nada penuh kejengkelan.

"Ugghh baiklah. Besok tolong gantikan aku mengajar di taman kanak-kanak Bangtan. Kau sudah tau alamatnya kan? Dan tidak ada penolakan Tao! selamat tidur"

Tutt

Tutt

Panggilannya sudah dimatikan, namun Tao masih menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan _blank_. Apa yang Luhan-ge nya katakan? Gantikan mengajar ditaman kanak-kanak Bangtan? Oh baiklah. Dengan santai ia membuang ponselnya kesembarang arah dan terpejam.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Delapan detik…

Sepuluh detik—

"—APA! BARUSAN DIA MENYURUHKU MENGANTIKANNYA MENGAJAR?! SIALAN! TERKUTUKLAH KAU LUHAN- _GE_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Tao, marilah kita beralih pada sikembar Wu—Yoongi dan Jihoon yang tampak belum memejamkan mata walaupun jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat, dimana anak seumuran mereka sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Mereka berdua tampak asik menggambar sesuatu dibuku gambar mereka sambil menunggu sang papa yang akan membawakan susu pengantar tidur untuk mereka.

" _Ne hyungie_ …" Jihoon membuka suara yang disambut gumaman Yoongi. "Menulutmu _hyung_ cantik yang tadi cocok tidak dengan papa?" Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada adiknya yang sedang berpikir dengan pose imut. "Dia galak dan menyeramkan—" giliran Jihoon menatap kakak kembar lima menitnya "—tapi dia cantik dan aku mau dia jadi mama kita" ucap Yoongi dengan memberi _smirk_ khas andalannya diakhir kalimat. Jihoon mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Kemudian keduanya terkikik bersama.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sang papa yang membawa dua botol susu ditangannya. "PAPA~~!" teriak si kembar bersamaan. Kris tersenyum melihat kedua putranya yang kini berlari menuju kearahnya. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badan dengan kedua buah hatinya. "kenapa kalian belum tidur eoh?" tanyanya sambil menuntun kedua anaknya untuk naik ke kasur king sized milik mereka dan mengambil posisi tidur ditengah—dan tidak lupa memberi masing-masing botol susu. "kami menunggu papa" jawab Yoongi yang diangguki antusias oleh Jihoon. "papa kan cudah beljanji untuk tidul dengan Hoonie dan _hyungie_ malam ini~" dia terenyuh mendengar perkataan sibungsu walaupun dengan aksen cadel khas anak-anak—berbeda dengan Yoongi yang sudah tidak cadel lagi.

"Nah, sekarang papa disini, cepat pejamkan mata kalian" tidak butuh waktu lama buat sikembar tertidur apalagi mereka masing-masing sudah memegang dan menyedot susu dari dot mereka, meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum memejamkan mata. Oke katakanlah Kris adalah ayah paling buruk didunia. Ia jadi penggila kerja setelah kematian istrinya dan kadang lupa untuk mengawasi perkembangan buah hatinya. Syukurlah ia masih memiliki beberapa orang yang masih perduli padanya dan dengan rela merawat kedua buah hatinya yang bisa dibilang bandel dan memiliki sifat yang absurd. Jika tidak ada yang perduli lagi padanya, sudah pasti Kris akan stress menghadapi tingkah ajaib sikembar. Kalau mengingat orang-orang yang perduli pada anaknya, ia jadi ingat pria bernama Huang Zitao itu, hufftt memikirkannya saja kadang membuat sesuatu bergejolak didalam dirinya. Ah ya ampun, apa ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Tao? Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin percaya kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Tao, dia sama sekali tidak percaya cinta pandangan pertama. Itu adalah bohong! Eh, tapi bernarkah Kris?.

 **.**

Pagi di kediaman keluarga Wu berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Sekarang rumah mereka tampak ramai seperti pasar saja. Yoongi dan Jihoon berlari-lari kesana-kesini disertai teriakan dan beberapa maid yang ikut mengejar mereka. Kris? Jangan tanya, alisnya sudah berkedut tidak suka dengan keributan, tapi dia sendiri masih sibuk menatap berkas-berkas yang berserakan dimeja makan, kalau ibunya tau hal ini pasti ibunya akan menjewer telinganya sampai merah.

"YAAA~~ TANGKAP AKUU TANGKAP AKUU"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi yang berdiri diatas sofa ruang santai sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang sengaja ia hadapkan kearah maid yang tadi mengejarnya. Perempatan ala imajiner mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Ya Tuhan! Siapa yang mengajari anaknya sifat tidak sopan semacam itu. Lain Yoongi lain pula Jihoon, si bungsu tampak asik melempar beberapa maid dengan mainan yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Tidak tahan, Kris segera bergegas merapikan berkas-berkasnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas kemudian pergi diam-diam selagi kedua anaknya masih rusuh.

Mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala, si kembar kontan berhenti dengan kegiatan rusuh mereka, dan tergesa-gesa berlari kearah pintu depan. Dan benar saja, papa mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka, padahal papa sudah berjanji untuk menemani mereka.

"Yo! Anak-anak!" keduanya menoleh ke arah paman mereka dengan tatapan sayu dan air mata yang siap menetes. Sedangkan sang paman yang bernama Namjoon menatap mereka dengan heran. Mereka seperti ingin—

"errr—"

"HUWAAA _SAMCHONN_! PAPA MENINGGALKAN KAMI, HUWEEE"

—menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau si kembar menangis karna ditinggal papa mereka, Tao rasanya ingin menangis halnya karna harus menggantikan Luhan untuk mengajar di taman kanak-kanak. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan kalau ia benci anak-anak. Mencoba menghubungi pasutri Oh itu pun percuma. Nomor mereka tidak aktif. Sebenarnya Tao bisa saja lari, tapi jika ia lari pasti nanti Luhan yang akan kena getahnya, hey! Walaupun ia tampak tidak perduli dengan Luhan- _ge_ nya namun jauh didalam hati kecilnya ia sangat perduli. Dan dengan amat terpaksa ia memilih untuk menggantikan Luhan- _gege_ nya.

Bangtan kindergarten.

Dari depan gerbang tadi saja sudah kelihatan elite, apalagi didalamnya, dan ia yakin rata-rata yang berada di taman kanak-kanak ini adalah anak orang kaya. Iya anak orang kaya yang pastinya punya sifat cengeng dan manja yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Huh! Dia berjanji, jika menemukan anak-anak dengan sifat manja dan cengeng ia akan _menggembleng_ mereka seperti dirinya dulu yang di _gembleng_ oleh mendiang kakeknya yang veteran tentara itu.

Sibuk memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk murid-muridnya nanti, ia sampai tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya heran.

'puk'

"Hayaaahhh"

Ia kontan saja menjerit tak lupa dengan aksen chinanya, membuat orang yang menepuk bahunya tertawa. Sadar akan tingkah bodohnya ia segera membalikkan badan dan menatap garang seorang pria yang masih terus tertawa. Pria yang menertawakannya kontan berhenti ketika menyadari tatapan tajam darinya.

"err… maafkan aku. A-aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini, diruanganku"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"A-ah jadi anda pemilik taman kanak-kanak ini" katanya canggung lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Pria itu hanya memberi senyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Ya, aku pemiliknya. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, dan kau?"

"Tao, Huang Zitao" jawabnya masih dengan nada canggung.

"oh, jadi kau yang bernama Tao" Tao mengangguk sebagai respon. "baiklah ikut aku, aku akan menunjukkan kelasmu.

Tao pikir pria mungil yang bernama Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cukup menyeramkan, nyatanya adalah Kyungsoo itu menyenangkan, cocok sekali dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik juga guru taman kanak-kanak ini, jika dilihat Kyungsoo itu sangat menyukai anak-anak, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Nah, ini dia kelasmu"

Mereka terhenti disebuah kelas bernama " _Kelas Matahari_ ". Tao menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berharap kelas ini seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu dan ia mendengar pria mungil itu sedang berbicara dengan murid-muridnya.

"Tao- _sshi_ , kau boleh masuk"

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas, harapan hanyalah harapan, nyatanya kelas ini tidak seperti bayangannya, kelasnya terlihat seperti—

—kapal pecah.

Jika saja ini di anime, rahang milik Tao sudah lah pasti jatuh ke bawah. Ya Tuhan! Ini yang disebut kelas?! Dengan gugup ia mengenalkan dirinya dihadapan makhluk-makhluk tidak berdosa yang tidak disukainya.

" _An-anyeong_ , Huang Zitao _imnida_ , kalian bisa memanggilku Tao- _ssaem_ "

Hening.

"KYAAAA _SSAEM_ SANGAT TAMPAN"

"HUWAAA IMUT CEKALIII"

" _SSAEM_ JADILAH SUAMIKU "

" _SSAEM_ JADILAH ISTRIKU"

Heh?! Apa-apaan ini?! kenapa murid-muridnya seperti ini?! Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang malah menatapnya dengan cengirannya. _Sialan_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Ia menatap wajah-wajah tak berdosa itu sampai pandangannya jatuh pada anak laki-laki berambut _pink_ dan pirang _platinum_. Kedua anak itu kompak maju ke hadapannya. _Loh_? Bukannya itu Yoongi dan Jihoon?

Tanpa aba-aba mereka merentangkan tangannya seakan ingin melindung Tao.

"BELICIKK! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGANGGU TAO- _SSAEM_ "

"KARNA TAO- _SSAEM_ MAMAKU DAN JIHOONIE!"

"?!"

"HAAAHH?!"

Ya Tuhan! Rahangnya benar-benar jatuh! Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak usah datang saja!

 **TBC/DELETE**

* * *

/siul-siul gaje/

Hehe apaan ini? jangan gebukin onyx please? /muka melas/

RnR? /bbuing-bbuing bareng Yoongi Jihoon/


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **Cast** : Wu Yifan (Kris) Huang Zitao (Tao)

 **Author:** Onyx-tan

 **P** air; KrisTao, others

 **Genre:** Romance, family, humor little bit hurt

* * *

Chapter 2

Oke.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Tao menatap dua bocah kembar dihadapannya dengan pandangan jengkel. Sejak insiden meng-klaim Tao sebagai "mama" mereka, bocah-bocah ini terus menempel padanya, bahkan berebut untuk duduk dipangkuannya— yang berakhir si pirang _platinum_ Jihoon memeluk kakinya dan si _pink_ Yoongi bergelantungan di lengannya, padahal Tao tidak suka. Diteriaki tidak mungkin, nanti yang ada malah menangis dan bikin runyam. Setidaknya ia bersyukur kalau ini hanya satu hari saja. Yeah, itu patut di syukuri. Dia tidak akan pusing menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan murid-muridnya.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin bermain dengan teman-teman kalian?" tanyanya yang langsung dapat gelengan. Dia menggeram dalam hati, ingin sekali rasanya menendang si kembar tapi sekali lagi TIDAK MUNGKIN. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tau orang tua si kembar merupakan pengusaha yang terkenal, dan itu cukup membuatnya masuk Koran dan masuk penjara hanya karna menendang mereka berdua. Dalam hati Tao berharap mendiang kakeknya bangkit dari pemakamannya dan menggembleng dua bocah ini, konyol? Memang!

"Bisakah kalian tidak terus bersamaku? Aku risih" ujarnya.

"Tidak bica, Jihoonie tidak mau belpicah cama mama"

"Yoongi juga tidak mau"

Twitch

Twitch.

"Dengar ya, aku bukan mama kalian! Jangan memanggilku mama! Aku. Tidak. Suka" dengan kesal ia melepaskan diri dari si kembar Wu dan meninggalkan mereka jangan lupakan gerutuan yang terus menguar dari mulutnya. "Mama kejam _ne hyungie_ "Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu. "Sudahlah Jihoonie, lihat saja, nanti dia juga pasti akan jadi mama kita Jihoonie, fufufu" lagi-lagi Yoongi mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. Ckckck, anak jaman sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama~"

"Mama~"

Panggil si kembar dengan suara yang imut membuat siapa saja pasti ingin mencubit gemas mereka, tapi tidak dengan Tao, dia ingin memukul kesal pantat mereka. Sekolah sudah bubar, kedua bocah ini masih mengikutinya. Belum dijemput _samchon_ , itu alasan mereka sebelum ia sempat protes. Dia mencoba menulikan telinganya dari panggilan si kembar. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, jangan dengarkan mereka" gumamnya urgen. Yoongi langsung mendelik padanya. "Mama! Kami haus!" teriak Yoongi yang cukup mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Sialan! Tao jadi dilihat dengan tatapan tajam—yang kelihatan seperti mengatakan 'orang-tua-macam-apa-kau'. _Dasar bocah tengik_ , rutuknya dalam hati. Dia beralih menatap sikembar yang kini tersenyum puas. "Mama, Jihoonie hauc cekali" adu si bungsu sambil mengusap tenggorokannya dan raut wajah yang mengatakan 'aku-sangat-haus' itu. Tao menatap keduanya tajam. "Kami tidak bohong kok ma, aku dan Jihoonie benar-benar haus, minum kami sudah habis sedari tadi" kata Yoongi yang setengah benar dan setengah lagi bohong alias mereka modus. Haus memang haus, tapi air minum mereka yang dibawakan dari rumah tidak sepenuhnya habis, mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya.

Tao merasa kasihan sebenarnya, tapi dia gengsi sekali. "Yasudah ayo kita beli minum! Tapi kalian harus membayar uangku nanti" ujarnya ketus lalu menggandeng tangan si kembar

 **.**

Setelah membeli milkshake, ketiganya memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku ditaman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka membeli milkshake.

Si kembar terus saja menyandungkan lagu dari bibir mereka membuat telinga milik Tao muak, bukan karna suara si kembar tidak bagus, suara mereka sudah bisa dibilang lumayan bagus untuk anak seumuran mereka. Tapi karna sikembar terus menyanyikan lagu yang sama secara berulang-ulang. "Berhentilah bernyanyi, suara kalian tidak enak di dengar" ucapnya tak lupa dengan nada yang ketus. Yoongi mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. "Enak saja, suara kami tidak jelek. Kata Jiminnie suara kami bagus kok" Tao memutar mata jengah. Apa tadi katanya? Jiminnie? Anak _bantet_ dengan pipi gembulnya itu? Yang terang-terangan kelihatan menyukai Yoongi? _Heol_! "Ya! cuala kami tidak jelek kok, papa bilang cuala kami baguc, mungkin cuala mama yang jelek, mama caja tidak mau belnyanyi cepelti kyungcoo- _caem_ " sindir Jihoon yang membuatnya teringat saat di kelas tadi ia yang dengan keras kepala tidak mau bernyanyi. "Suaraku terlalu berharga untuk kalian dengarkan" sahutnya cuek.

"Dimana _samchon_ kalian itu?" tanyanya setelah dua puluh menit dilanda keheningan. "Dilumah" jawab Jihoon kalem. Tao mendecakkan lidahnya. "Maksudku kenapa dia tidak menjemput kalian? Aku ingin cepat pulang". Yoongi menatap calon mamanya dengan tatapan jahil. "Sekarang _samchon_ pasti tidak tau kami berada dimana"—dia menyeruput milkshakenya lagi lalu kembali menatap Tao—"Jadi sekarang, mama harus mengantar kami pulang"

" _MWO_?!"

Tao refleks berdiri dan menatap mereka tidak percaya raut wajahnya _blank_ seketika "Mengantar kalian?" sikembar mengangguk. "Kalau tidak mau kami akan berteriak kalau kami diculik mama" kata Yoongi enteng yang terasa seperti ancaman ditelinga Tao. "Apa-apaan kalian! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Tao setengah hampir berteriak. Yoongi kini menatap adiknya yang dengan tenang memperhatikannya dan Tao. "Jihoonie teriak" perintahnya pada si bungsu.

"TOLOOONGG! KAMI DI CULIK! TOLOO—eemmpphh"

Tao dengan cepat membekap mulut Jihoon dan menatap Yoongi tajam. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat kearah mereka. "Bocah tengik! Beraninya kalian!" desisnya tajam, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengatar kalian sampai dirumah" lanjutnya setelah melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut kecil Jihoon. Si kembar tersenyum girang dan Tao mendengus jengkel.

 **.**

Hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berkeliling dan belum sampai juga. "Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya dimana rumah kalian?!" teriak Tao frustasi. Jelas saja frustasi, ini bahkan hampir jam makan siang dan mereka belum sampai juga? Jangan katakan bocah-bocah tengik ini tersesat. "Mama tenang caja, cebental lagi kita campai kok" kata Jihoon tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya, hampir membuat Tao luluh dengan si bungsu yang cadel. Tanpa Tao sadari, Yoongi—yang berada didepan Tao dan Jihoon—kini tengah memberi _smirk_ andalannya.

" _Stop_ " titah Yoongi. "Kita sudah sampai" lanjutnya.

Tao menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat sebuah rumah yang kelihatan megah—yang sepertinya rumah si kembar Wu. Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh. Dia menatap sekitarnya. Ia sepertinya sudah melewati rumah ini, dia mendelik saat mendengar si kembar terkikik.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kalian mengerjaiku?!" tawa si kembar pecah begitu saja. Sialan! Tao sedang dikerjai oleh bocah berumur lima tahun! Hampir tiga puluh menit ia berkeliling dan ternyata rumah yang mereka cari tidak jauh dari taman tadi yang mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk kesini! Dia menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap-siap untuk memberi pelajaran bagi si kembar.

"Dasar kalian—"

"Ya ampun! Yoongi Jihoon!"

Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria tengah berlari dan membukakan kunci pagar. Penampilan pria itu acak-acakan; rambut yang tak beraturan, hanya memakai bokser dan kaos rumahan, jangan lupakan wajah kusut dengan kerak air liur yang berada disudut bibirnya. Tao dan si kembar Wu langsung bersorak ' _iyuuhh_ ' dengan tampang dibuat jijik. Pria yang diketahui sebagai Namjoon itu tidak peduli. Dia langsung memeluk si kembar tanpa menghiraukan keduanya yang protes.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku pikir aku akan kehilangan kalian" ujar Namjoon yang agak membuat Tao terharu. "Jika aku kehilangan kalian, aku pasti akan di depak dari rumah ini dan menjadi gembel untuk selamanya"

Ngek!

Rasa haru Tao langsung menghilang. Dasar keluarga _edan_! _Paman seperti apa pria ini, bisa-bisanya malah memikirkan dirinya sendiri_ , makinya dalam hati. Namjoon yang menyadari Tao hanya terkekeh. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar mereka pulang, anda benar-benar penyelamatku" Tao bergeming dengan wajah datar—ia masih _ilfeel_ dengan pria ini. "Apakah anda mau mampir?" tawarnya yang langsung diteriaki Tao. "TIDAK MAU DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU" setelah itu Tao langsung pergi meninggalkan sikembar dan paman mereka yang _melongo_ tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa pulang~"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menyahutnya. Apalagi kedua anaknya yang biasanya akan menyambutnya dengan suara mereka yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kau pulang _hyung_?" ia menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Namjoon yang kini sibuk mondar-mandir. "Dimana anak-anak?"

"Mereka dikamar, sepertinnya marah padamu"

Ck, bagus sekali. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kedua anaknya pasti sedang merajuk. Terkadang ia menyesali sikapnya yang menyebalkan seperti tadi pagi. Hufftt, sepertinya ia butuh kerja keras untuk menaklukan hati kedua anaknya.

Ketika memasuki kamar Yoongi dan Jihoon, ia bisa melihat keduanya yang terlihat duduk dimeja belajar masing-masing dan terlihat (sok) serius belajar. "Halo sayang~" sapanya yang sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. "Err.. Yoongi? Jihoonie?" masih tetap tidak dapat jawaban. Huhhh, dengan langkah pelan ia mendatangi kedua buah hatinya. "Papa menyapa kalian kenapa kalian tidak menja—"

"Papa belicik, apa papa tidak lihat Jihoonie dan Yoongi _hyung_ belajal!"

"Mana ada orang belajar yang membaca bukunya dengan terbalik Jihoonie- _ya_ "—Kris menatap si bungsu geli—"Dan mana ada orang yang belajar sambil makan es krim Yoongie" lanjutnya.

'Brak'

Kris dan Jihoon menatap ngeri pada Yoongi yang barusan menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Ouch, apa tangannya tidak sakit? Yoongi berdiri diatas kursinya dan menatap papanya garang. Dia mendengus—dengan memperagakkan gaya mendengus ala Tao, "Ck, papa ini papa semacam apa! Tega-teganya meninggalkanku dengan Jihoonie!"

'Gluk'

Astaga, kenapa ia baru menyadari anaknya semenyeramkan ini? Dan kata-katanya itu sangat menusuk hati Kris. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yoongi- _ya_ , papa—"

"DASAR PAPA JAHAT! PAPA KAN SUDAH JANJI UNTUK MENGANTARKAN AKU DAN JIHOONIE. PAPA PAPA—HUWEEEE"

Tangis Yoongi langsung pecah, bukannya merasa iba Kris malah merasa gemas. Jelas saja, anaknya ini kan super menggemaskan. Tadi putra sulungnya marah-marah padanya, dan sekarang menangis dengan tangan yang direntangkan seperti minta gendong. Dia terkekeh geli. Kris menggendong si sulung dan mengelusnya sayang, lalu beralih pada si bungsu dan juga menggendongnya. Dia mengecup sayang kedua putranya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo tidur"

 **.**

Seharusnya pagi ini adalah pagi yang menyenangkan untuk Tao setelah kemarin ia lelah berkutat dengan murid-muridnya yang menyebalkan. Harusnya hari ini dia tidur hingga jam sembilan pagi, lalu bersih-bersih rumah, dan pergi bersama teman-teman sesama _underground rapper_ , harusnya sih harusnya, harusnya semua terjadi sebelum Negara api menyerang, eh enggak kok.

Maksudnya sebelum teleponnya berdering yang lagi-lagi menampilkan nama ' _Luhan-ge'_. Dia tidak tau, setelah mengangkat telepon dari _gege_ nya dia malah kena sial. Iya sial. Karna _gege_ nya yang menyebalkan itu dengan enteng berkata " _Aku sedang berada di Beijing menemani Sehun, tolong gantikan aku, hanya tiga bulan saja kok_ " Tao jadi ingin tertawa sinis. Hanya tiga bulan kata _gege_ nya? Hanya? Satu hari saja dia tidak sanggup apalagi tiga bulan! Mati saja pasutri Oh itu! Sekarang dia bukan ingin menangis lagi, tapi MEMANG sudah menangis.

"HUWAAA MAMA BABAA"

Setelah acara menangis tidak _elite_ nya, Tao segera berangkat ke Bangtan kindergarten. Ketika ia sampai Sebagian murid-murid sudah datang, ia menghela nafas lega karna ia tidak terlambat seperti hari pertama. Dia menatap sekelilingnya waspada, oh sepertinya si kembar menyebalkan belum datang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

"MAMAA~~~"

Oh shit. Dia kenal suara-suara itu. Seseorang tolong katakan kalau ia salah dengar.

"MAMA~~~~"

Sialan. Sepertinya dia tidak salah dengar. Dengan malas ia membalikkan badannya. Benar saja, si kembar sedang berlari kearahnya dengan senyum lebar mereka yang dijawab dengan muka masamnya. Ketika sampai didepan Tao keduanya langsung menerjang sampai Tao hampir terjungkal. "Ya! Ya! Ya! kalian hampir membuatku terjatuh!" kesalnya. "Kami cangat melindukan mama" ucap Jihoon dengan wajah berkaca-kacanya. 'tapi aku tidak' jawab Tao dalam hatinya.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku mama. Kalian ini menyebalkan sek—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari si kembar, itu kan Kris Wu? Papanya si kembar yang tampan itu. Ahem! Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Tiba-tiba entah lagu dari mana terdengar—

neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok ~nae chwihyangjeogyeok  
malhaji anhado neukkimi wa  
meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da

 _neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok~ nan neoreul bomyeon  
gajigo sipeoseo andari na  
jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na  
pow_

"—err Yoongi, bisakah kau mematikan lagunya. Kau sangat berisik"

Yoongi menatap tajam _samchon_ nya yang sangat merusak suasana. Padahal tadi ia merasa papanya dan calon mamanya sedang berbunga-bunga.

Tao yang terlihat malu segera menarik Yoongi dan Jihoon, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Duh dia kan malu.

 **TBC**

 **Yeee! Chapter dua up ^^ terima kasih udah ngedukung onyx /nangis Bombay/ maafkan jika kurang panjang. Memang Cuma mentok segini. Cha~~ mari berikan review anda! Tolong beri onyx kritik dan saran minna-san, karna kritik dan saran dari minna-san sangat membantu untuk melanjutkan fic tak seberapa ini.**

 **Big Thanks to;**

 **Hzffan, Park Rinhyun-uchiha, keyd.o , Aiko vallery, Yeezi-L, Yonsy Fajar S, Ajib4ff, Rina271, hztao, Yesung's Baby, Hasti Huang, Cici fu, LVenge, Kim Youngzie, Skylar Otsu, DillahKTS90, Precious panda, ia (Guest), celindazifan, Firdha858, TaoTaoZiPanda, xolovelydesy, HannyZhie68, TKsit, mjejje, Akashi764, poo, bukan princess syahrini, taona39, elhuang, ugiii, zitaofans, guest**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalo salah penulisan nama dan yang gak ketulis ya ^^ Onyx itu manusia super hilap/? Mungkin chapter ini gak bales review minna-san, tapi chap depan lagi pasti kok ^^**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast** : Wu Yifan (Kris) Huang Zitao (Tao)

 **Author:** Onyx-tan

 **P** air; KrisTao, others

 **Genre:** Romance, family, humor little bit hurt

* * *

Selama tiga minggu ia mengajar di Bangtan _Kindergarten_ , selama itulah ia mengalami tekanan batin, yeah bukan tekanan batin seperti seorang istri yang disiksa suaminya, tapi tekanan batin harus menghadapi murid-muridnya yang polos dan menyebalkan. Mereka itu sangat menyebalkan terkadang bisa di atur dan terkadang tidak bisa di atur apalagi si kembar Wu. Jika bunuh diri bukanlah merupakan sebuah dosa, mungkin sudah kemarin ia bunuh diri. Lagipula jika bukan dosa dia tidak mau jika bunuh diri nanti beritanya dimuat di surat kabar dengan tulisan terpampang jelas; SEORANG PRIA TAMPAN DITEMUKAN BUNUH DIRI DI APARTEMENNYA DIAKIBATKAN TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN TINGKAH _ABSURD_ MURID-MURIDNYA DI TAMAN KANAK-KANAK.

 _Heol_! Tidak keren sama sekali!

" _Ssaem_ , Taehyung menggangguku!"

" _Ssaem_ , antara aku dan Hyuna siapa yang lebih cantik?"

" _Ssaem_ , mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

" _Ssaem_ , berapa menit lagi kita akan pulang?"

" _Ssaem Ssaem_ "

Begitulah pagi harinya, teriakan para muridnya itu selalu bikin pusing. Tao menatap muridnya dengan pandangan jengkel. Dia tidak peduli jika Taehyung terus mengganggu Park Jimin. Dia tidak peduli jika Jieun dan Hyuna memperebutkan siapa yang paling cantik diantara mereka, menurutnya orang yang paling cocok dipasangkan dengan kata cantik adalah ibunya. Dia tidak mengindahkan perkataan seorang bocah yang secara gamblang menyatakan cinta padanya, _heol_! Tao tidak sudi, dia bukan _pedofil_. Dan dia juga tidak peduli jika muridnya bertanya kapan jam ajar-mengajar selesai, demi Tuhan! Ini bahkan baru dua puluh menit kelas dimulai.

Dia menatap ruangan kelas dengan pandangan malas sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada meja nomor dua dari belakang yang berada di pojok kanan. Oh bukankah itu tempat si kembar? Apakah ia merindukan mereka? Jawabannya tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak merindukan mereka! Tao hanya geram, iya geram, si kembar itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Hanya karna ayah mereka termasuk salah satu donatur di taman kanak-kanak ini, mereka sering sekali datang terlambat. Dasar tidak disiplin, gerutunya.

"Yo mama~~"

Panjang umur sekali kedua bocah itu, baru saja dibicarajan sudah muncul. "Kalian ini tidak disiplin sekali! Bukankah _ssaem_ sudah mengatakan harus datang sebelum sekolah masuk" tegurnya yang hanya mendapat anggukan sok mengerti si kembar. " _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku dan Jihoonie akan datang lebih cepat besok" apa tadi katanya? Mengerti? Mengerti apanya?! Dari seminggu yang lalu juga mengatakan seperti itu tapi hasilnya sama sekali NOL. Tao mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh—atau malah mengusir—si kembar untuk segera duduk di meja mereka. Dia malas berbicara dengan mereka, nanti yang ada malah berakhir bermanja-manjaan dengannya.

Keadaan kelas yang awalnya ribut semakin menjadi sejak kedatangan si kembar. Dia yakin, guru-guru sebelum Luhan pasti juga tidak tahan dengan sifat mereka. Ya Tuhan, sial sekali nasibnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap calon mamanya dengan pandangan tajam. Tao yang menyadarinya hanya balas menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan acuh. "Siapa pria itu? Apa dia selingkuhan mama?" Tao berjengit mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, nadanya menyeramkan, seperti seorang anak yang memergoki ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain, apalagi bocah itu menunjuk orang yang dimaksud 'pria itu' dengan kurang ajarnya. "Yak bocah! Turunkan tanganmu! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" Tao menurunkan tangan Yoongi, lalu menarik pipinya kesal. "Jangan berkata sembarangan Yoongi- _ah_ "

Yang jadi bahan perbincangan hanya diam. Tidak mengerti sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu—yang marilah kita sebut Yongguk hanya berniat melihat Tao sekalian menjemputnya karna ia merasa rindu dengan pria panda itu. Bukan rindu seperti sepasang kekasih, rasa rindunya tak lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik. Tapi saat menjemput si panda dia menemukan dua bocah yang kemudian dia ketahui bernama Yoongi dan Jihoon sedang bergelayut manja dan memaksa ikut dengannya dan Tao. Dan lagipula apa-apaan dua bocah itu memanggil Tao mama, setahunya Tao belum menikah atau malah sudah?

"Hey, kalian—"

"DIAM!"

Yonguk berjengit kaget dibuat. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah diteriaki orang—karna biasanya ia yang meneriaki orang—tapi sekarang dia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, yang benar saja, Bang Yongguk yang terkenal kejam malah diteriaki bocah berumur lima tahun dan seorang panda jejadian. Dia mendengus tanpa menghiraukan pasangan anak dan (calon) ibu yang masih berdebat. Dia menoleh saat merasakan tangannya yang ditarik-tarik kecil.

" _Ne_ , _camchon_ , boleh Jihoonie tambah ec klim lagi"

Mendengus lagi.

"terserahmu saja" ucapnya tidak peduli

 **.**

"Jadi mereka anakmu?"

Tao memutar matanya jengah. "Jelas saja tidak Yongguk- _ah_! sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu _pabo_!"

Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement Tao setelah mengantar si kembar pulang.

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia belum puas, mana tahu saja si panda jejadian ini melakukan hal-hal berbau R-18 selama ia pergi sampai menghasilkan dua bocah _unyu_ tapi nyebelin tadi. Dia berdeham cukup keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa agak panas sejak ia bertanya perihal si kembar. "err, kau tau, ku dengar orang tuamu sudah berada di Seoul. Mereka—"

"HAH?!"

Ckiittt.

Yongguk mendadak me-rem mobilnya akibat teriakan Tao yang sungguh sangat menyakitkan telinganya. "Yak! Huang Zitao, kau kenapa _eoh_?" dia mengusap kedua telinganya kasar. "Ta-tadi kau bi-bilang orang tuaku di Seoul?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan wajah tidak suka Yongguk. "Ya, tentu dan aku tidak berbohong" balas Yongguk sangar.

Tao seketika panik _mode on_.

"Ya Tuhan! Yongguk! Bang Yongguk cepat bawa aku pulang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huweee baba~ ampuni Tao, Tao janji tidak akan menghamburkan uang huweee"

Yongguk sudah mengenal Tao cukup lama, dan selama ia mengenal Tao dia tidak tau jika Tao juga bisa menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Merengek-merengek dengan bergelayutan di kaki ayahnya sendiri—sungguh berkebalikan dengan Tao yang bermulut pedas serta blak-blakan itu, juga dia baru tau kalau isi apartemen Tao itu seperti wanita, maksudnya lihatlah! Dia mengoleksi boneka! Boneka! Tolong digaris bawahi, juga tas mahal ber _merk_ gucci. Tawanya hampir pecah tadi jika tidak melihat wajah ayah Tao yang cukup garang. Apalagi ditambah adegan menggelikkan semacam ini.

"Baba~ Tao benar-benar berjanji tidak akan menghamburkan uang lagi, tolonglah baba~ jangan titipkan Tao pada rekan bisnis baba"

Tao masih tetap pada aksi merengeknya. Memasang wajah memelas mungkin. Sang ayah membuang muka saat Tao mulai melancarkan aksinya, Tao yang melihat itu langsung manyun dan beralih pada ibunya, memeluk kaki ibunya juga tak lupa memasang wajah memelas lagi. Ibunya hanya tersenyum. "Mama~" panggilnya dengan nada manja yang ia tirukan dari si kembar. Ah, sebenarnya Tao malu sekali untuk merengek, apalagi ada Yongguk yang sedang menahan tawa gelinya.

"Maaf Tao-ie, tapi keputusan baba adalah mutlak" ibunya tersenyum—lagi. Lalu mengusap rambutnya sayang "Lagipula rekan kerja baba tidak repot kok, dan dia bersedia untuk merawatmu" lanjut ibunya yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi Huang Zitao. Jika dalam waktu satu tahun kau bisa menjadi orang yang hemat, baba akan mengembalikan semua asetmu. Sekarang kami harus pergi"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki sang ibu. Lalu mengangguk, menyetujui perintah babanya walau tidak ikhlas sama sekali. "ughh baiklah aku bersedia"

Setelah mengantar kedua orang tuanya sampai didepan pintu, Tao segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman bersoda, dia merasa _mood_ nya lumayan buruk. Dia terhenti ketika melihat Yongguk yang duduk dimeja makan sambil memakan keripik kentang yang tersedia di toples dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa. Tao mendengus kasar.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu"

"HAHAHAHA"

Benar saja, Yongguk langsung tertawa dengan suara seramnya. Itu menjengkelkan juga memalukan. Setelah itu Tao segera pergi dari hadapan Yongguk, tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengar tawa menyeramkan sekaligus menyebalkan milik Yongguk sialan itu.

 **.**

Tao menatap rumah didepannya dengan tatapan _ilfeel_. Dia, Huang Zitao mulai sekarang akan tinggal dirumah yang ada dihadapannya ini. Apalagi seluruh fasilitasnya disita dan kata babanya dititipkan oleh pemilik rumah itu. Dari yang dijelaskan oleh ibunya, pria yang menempati rumah ini adalah seorang duda dan hanya memiliki dua anak laki-laki.

Duda ya?

Itu juga alasan lain kenapa ia tidak mau, dia membayangkan rekan kerja babanya adalah pria seumuran babanya atau malah lebih dengan kepala botak, perut buncit, serta kumis dan jenggot yang menyeramkan. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana semengerikan pria rekan kerja babanya itu. Ditambah fakta kalau rekan kerja babanya duda, DUDA! Tolong diberi penekanan dan digaris bawahi. Simple saja, menurutnya duda adalah pria kurang belaian akibat bercerai atau ditinggal mati oleh istrinya. Dan dia akan tinggal dirumah itu selama setahun. HELL NO.

Dia enggan mengakui ini, tapi jujur saja, dia mengakui bahwa wajahnya 'cukup' cantik untuk membelokkan pria straight menjadi gay. Artinya bisa saja rekan kerja babanya akan melakukan sekuhara padanya! Ya Tuhan! _Sekuhara_! _Sekuhara_! _SEKUHARA_!

Tao imajinasimu terlalu jauh -_-

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap seorang pria yang ternyata sedang berusaha membuka pagar. "A-ano aku— _LHO_ BUKANNYA KAU?!" sungguh ini seperti kejutan untuknya, maksudnya kejutan dari neraka! Pria yang membukakan pagar rumah didepannya ini bukannya _samchon_ si kembar Wu?!

"Ah ternyata anda calon mama—err maksudku guru Yoongi dan Jihoon" Namjoon—pria itu segera meralat perkataannya saat mendapat delikan dari Tao. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tao tak lupa dengan nada sedikit skarsme. "Oh aku? Aku—ini rumah _hyung_ ku tentu saja aku tinggal disini"

Rumahnya?

 _Blank mode on_.

Seriusan Tao, kamu selalu _blank_. -_-

Dia menatap papan nama yang tertera disana.

Rumah keluarga Wu.

Wu? Rumah sikembar Wu? Rumah si kembar dengan s _amchon_ mereka yang Tao ragukan otaknya? Rumah si kembar Wu dengan papa mereka yang tampan? Ahem!

 _Maygad_! Pantas saja jalan sekitarnya tidak asing! Pantas saja! Ini namanya neraka!

"Huang Zitao?"

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan Tao dari ' _Blank mode on_ ' miliknya. Disana, disebelah _samchon_ si kembar, Tao bisa menemukan si pemilik rumah, Tuan Wu yang ia ketahui ayah si kembar menatapnya dengan pandangan datar—tapi tidak menyeramkan.

"Y-ya aku"

"Mari ikuti aku, Namjoon bawa barang-barangnya"

Ah benar-benar selamat datang kepada neraka milik Huang Zitao

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC datang dengan nistanya~**

 **Apaan coba :'v aku ngakak seriusan! Ngakak karna ini cerita kok jelek tapi malah di post. Gimana uda panjang kan? Duh duh duh gatau kenapa gini. Moga pada suka deh ^^**

 **Oh ya HAPYY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO**

 **Duh onyx sedih cyiin, sedih gabisa streaming si semok ini TAT jadi yang onyx lakuin Cuma denger lagunya sambil ngetik nih fanfic~ fans ngenes nih :"V**

 **Balesan Review;**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** duh saya juga gemes sama mereka, pengen karungin mereka buat saya /plak/ wkwk mereka emang titisan si Kris jahilnya ga ketulungan, iya aku sengaja buat karakter Namjoon ooc, duh semoga suka soalnya entah kenapa bikin karakter Namjoon ooc. Tabok aja itu si Namjoon, lagi enak-enaknya berbunga-bunga juga, hehe

 **LVenge** ciyeee~ /ikutan/ tapi aku bakal bikin ini gak semudah keliatannya /digorok/

 **PreciousPanda** wkwk gimana? Suka ga? Itu bisa ke jawab beberapa chap kedepan, aku juga ga sabar liat aura keibuan tao

 **Yonsy Fajar S** jangankan kamu yang baca, yang nulis aja ga bisa bayangin /apa?

 **Hzffan** Ini uda lanjut~ dan juga uda dipanjangin^^

 **Ajib4ff** aku juga gak bisa bayangin :v mungkin mereka keluarga paling absurd/gg.

 **Aiko Vallery** ini uda dilanjut~

 **HannyZhie68** iya nih Tao, malu-malu dianya. Iya namjoon pamannya si kembar (:

 **Skylar Otsu** haha bisa dong, apalagi kalo naga kanada/?

 **Hasti Huang** duh maaf chap ini momennya juga dikit, mungkin/? Chap depan atau malah depannya lagi uda aku pastiin ada taoris moment /kedipin/

 **Yeezi-L** duh culik aja mereka, culik kak

 **dillahKTS90** sudah lanjut~ pasti itu pasti tapi ga sekarang ^^

 **pooh h** aha mereka emang ajaib, si Tao malu2 mungkin gegara tatapan kris yang aduhay/?

 **Ia** makasih sempetin waktu buat baca~ Tao emang keren (y)

 **Bukan princess Syahrini** ini update lagi yeay! Makasih loh ya uda nunggu~ duh jangan cubit bibir mereka, ntar yg punya propeti marah/hah? Semua butuh proses, tenang aja pasti ntar jadi mama mereka kok

 **Pipid** mereka emang lucu, gemesin, minta diculik/? Yupp sudah lanjut

 **Pandapanda** ini sudah update^^

 **Harumi Shiba** wah gpp kak, haha emang edan mereka /diwushu

 **Duh makasih ya reader-san! Maaf apabila ada guest yg gak ketulis namanya^^ sekali lagi sankyuu~~**

RnR

Onyx-tan


End file.
